Just Like the Rose
by kaida-amarante
Summary: It takes dying roses to make America realize exactly how important England is to him. But when the past comes back to haunt him, will he be able to convince England that things have changed? UsUk. Not my best...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was actually working with some dried roses when I came up with this idea and decided it'd be perfect for them. This isn't my best work, but I feel it came from a good idea, and that's what really matters, right? This could use some work, so I may rewrite it.**

**...**

**Who am I kidding? No I won't.**

**Anyway, I don't own the characters. Enjoy! -Kaida Amarante-**

**-0-**

America walked into England's house, not bothering to knock on the door or ring the bell. Why should he? He hardly ever did. But on his walk through the Briton's house, he found no trace of the blonde. Even the garden in the back was empty. But as the American stood, admiring England's hard work, he noticed the rose bushes. They were empty. It was that time of year again. He walked back into the house, determined to give England the shock of his life when he came home, and walked around again, this time noticing a closed door he had never noticed before. He decided to open it and peek inside.

The room was bright compared to the darkness in the rest of the currently unlit house and the sunset outside. The walls were white, no color or wallpaper covering them. Shelf after shelf covered almost every inch of the wall, each covered with dried roses. Sitting in the clear area in the middle of the room was England, facing toward the window on the opposite side of the room from the door. America made his way inside slowly, his footsteps silenced by the cushy white carpet underneath him. When he got closer, he was shocked to see England kneeling on the floor, staring at the white rose in his cupped hands in front of him. It hadn't fully bloomed yet. There were dying petals falling from the rose and landing on England's pants or the floor around him, leaving what was left on the rose pure white and as smooth as silk.

"Have you ever held something so fragile and pure in your hands, America?" America jumped at England's voice. "Something that you wanted to preserve? That you wanted to protect and hide from anything that could hurt it? But then you start taking it apart pice by piece on purpose..." His soft, pale hands started pulling the silky petals off of the rose, one by one, leaving it bare and leaving him surrounded by white rose petals. "And you have no idea why you did?"

America felt a jolt of guilt run through his heart as his mind automatically went to the revolution. "Yes..." Tearing something so pure and beautiful apart was painful. But in his case, it had to be done. For his people. For himself. So that England wouldn't see him as a younger brother anymore. So that England would see him as an adult, as someone who could take care of both of them. "Something that you want to lock in a cage and hide from the world, so that they would only see you. But you knew that something like that would make them hate you, and hurt them more than anything else would. I know how that feels."

"What does someone like you have to protect? Your bloody hamburgers?" England comtinued to look away from America, his voice emotionless as he brushed the petals off his legs and gathered them up, dumping them in a nearby basket. "Something you feel you need to protect is something I want to see." England stood then and made his way over to one of the shelves, purposely avoiding America.

America took a step closer and felt a smirk trying to grow on his face. "You really want to see what I have that's so beautiful and pure that I feel I should protect it?" England nodded. "Well, come on, then." America grabbed England's wrist and dragged him from the room, through the hallway, and to the blonde's bathroom.

England yanked his wrist out of America's grip as the man turned on the light. "Why the bloody hell are we in my bath-"

The Briton's words were cut off as America forced him to look in the mirror. "There you have it. My rose. Beautiful and pure, but thorny as all hell." America chuckled and stroked England's hair, smiling at the blush covering the Briton's face. "I tore it apart, and now I'm going to make sure I never do that again, or let anyone else do something like that."

"W-Wait...so what you said in the room...a-about locking something in a cage and..."

"I was talking about you, England." America buried his face in the blonde's neck. "I jsut want to lock you up and keep you all to myself."

"America...I think it would be best if you left now..." America simply tightened his arms around the man's waist. "America, get out of my house!"

"I'm not leaving you again, England! Why the hell are you so scared?"

"Why do you think? The last time you told me you loved me, you left me! You started the revolution!" England wrenched himself away from the American and backed up until he hit the bathroom wall. "How could I ever trust you with my feelings again...?"

"Like I said, thorny as all hell." America sighed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his brown leather bomber jacket, ignoring the fact that all he really wanted to do was hold England. "Even after all these years, you still don't understand why I did what I did?" He stared at the former empire and smiled softly, guiltily. "I didn't want to be just a younger brother to you anymore. I wanted...needed you to see that I'm not a kid anymore."

"Trust me, I don't see you as a kid, you fat ass." England turned away from America, his eyes downcast. "I just...You don't know how much that hurt...I can't trust you again, not with something as important as my feelings..."

America turned to the door, ready to leave, when he stopped, a realization hitting him as he turned back around. "Then what can I do to make you trust me again? I'll do anything."

"Why do you think I'd ever trust you again, you bloody git?"

America flinched at the anger in England's voice as the man turned to face the wall, away from America. "Because you're my rose. And you of all people should know that no matter how many times a rosebush dies, it just comes back the next year. Come back, England. Give me one more chance. I swear it'll be different this time. I swear it on my life. I love you, England. I need you. Right here, right by my side, where you belong. Where you've always been, through thick and thin. Please. I don't know what I'll do if I don't have you nearby. And we both know that after all this, we're either going to become more than friends, or you're going to be the one abandoning me. I couldn't handle something like that, England." He took a step towards the man, watching the blonde's body tense as he did so. "Please...don't leave me..."

"America...This isn't fair...using that kind of voice..."

"All's fair in love and war." America stepped forward again, suddenly glad England's bathroom was small as he reached forward and grabbed the man, pulling him backwards. "England, what do you say? Are you going to come through with me, or shut me out?"

England stilled, his face red as he answered.

**-0-**

**AN2: Not sure if I want to finish it or leave it up to your imagination. Am I mean for ending this way?**

**But it's not over! XD**

**-0-**

"I can't, America." England once again pulled out of America's grip and stared coldly into the man's shocked face. "For two reasons. One, because I can't be in a relationship based off of distrust, and two, even though I don't see you as a child, I'll always see you as my younger brother. Now, if you think we can't have a relationship unless it's a romantic relationship, I must politely ask you to leave my house."

"B-But, England-"

"It's time for you to go, America." England grabbed America by the arm and dragged him to the front door, flinging him outside before slamming the wooden barrier closed. As soon as he did, he turned around and slumped against the door, burying his face in his hands and bringing his knees up to his chest as he cried. "Dammit, England, you bloody fool..."

**-0-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: DARK AMERICA! XD I loved writing the part where he went dark! X3 Anyway, this part surprised me, not only for the darkness but also since I usually make France the villain...Also, I'm changing the rating to T for Dark America and cussing. That's it. I may possibly make a 3rd chapter/epilogue thingie just so I can have more fun with France. I usually make him the bad guy, but I'm loving him in this.**

**-0-**

"England's been avoiding me lately." America sighed and leaned his back against the wall behind him, his blue eyes fixated on the opposite side of the room, fixated on a certain small blonde who was currently talking to France. "I mean, I guess it's my fault, but still."

"What do you mean, America-san? By it being "your fault"?" Japan glanced quickly between America and England, curiousity hidden in his dark eyes. It had been two months since the incident at England's house, and since then, England had made sure to stay away from America, and refused to talk to him or make eye-contact. This was extremely noticeable when America would ask England for an opinion during meetings and the other countries would notice the smaller blonde tense and continuing looking away, becoming silent. Some of the others, like Germany, were glad that it kept the meeting running, instead of leading to more fights, but were worried by the strain in the relationship between the two. Others, like France, were worried because it made them realize that even the relationships that seemed like they would go on forever (despite the constant fighting) could end. Helpful yet oblivious countries like Italy would try to pry to figure out what was wrong and fix it, while sensible countries like Japan would change the subject. But since America had brought it up, Japan felt it was alright to continue the conversation.

America sighed again closing his eyes as he took of Texas and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told him I love him and that after a confession like that we'd either go forward in our relationship or have no relationship. He told me I'm still his little brother." Texas went back on as America opened his eyes and stared sadly at the object of his affections. "I'm fine with him rejecting me. But calling me his younger brother...That's just harsh..." Japan watched curiously as America pulled himself off the wall and smiled at the Asian country. "But i can't just sit here and mope about it, can I? Nothing's going to change if I don't talk to him right?"

Japan called out to America as the blonde walked off, making his way toward England and France. However, neither knew what happened between the blondes at that moment. "Angleterre...Young Master...Amerique is coming this way. What are you going to-?"

"Shit! Sorry, you bloody frog." France was about to ask why England why he was apologizing when the smaller blonde grabbed him and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. France's eyes widened with the motion before they lifted to find America standing behind England, stock still, wearing an expression of pure shock that changed into fury as he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, France pulled himself away from England. "He's gone, Angleterre."

"You aren't mad?" England looked up at France, then, his green eyes holding self-resentment at his own selfish actions.

"Mad, no. Dissapointed and shocked, yes." France sighed and settled his hand on England's head. "I understand why you don't want to see America. But I don't understand why you pushed him away like that. Big Brother thinks you need to talk to him, to avoid having to do something like this again." France smiled fondly and ruffled his hand in England's hair before resting his hand on the shorter blonde's shoulder. "Besides, we're all tired of you two not talking. And we've been tired for a while of you two not getting together." He chuckled at the blush on England's cheeks. "We all knew it was coming. Now go fix things with him so that Big Brother doesn't have to do it for you." England nodded and slowly left the room, leaving France to share a knowing smile with Japan who pulled out his cell phone and dialed America's number.

-0-

It was later that day, around sunset, that England sat down for a relaxing cup of tea in his home. He didn't know what surprise was waiting for him when the door was flung open and America stormed in, yelling his name. England, in his surprise, dropped his tea, sending shattered glass all over his kitchen floor. With fearful eyes, he looked around, trying to find a hiding place since the sound of glass shattering surely alerted America to his location. He realized his efforts were futile when he looked up to find America standing calmly in the kitchen's doorway, glaring at him. "A-America...What...What the bloody hell are you doing here? Barging in without knocking isn't polite! And I know I raised my little brother better than that-"

"Oh, let it go already." England backed away as America rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "We both know you don't see me as a little brother anymore. Why else would you look so scared?"

"Maybe because I have a bloody psychopath in my kitchen staring me down like a wild animal stalking its prey?"

America smirked at this, taking another step forward, making England step back and run into the table behind him. "I don't quite agree with the 'psychopath' comment, but the other part, I think is right on the dot." He watched in amusement as England's eyes glanced to the doorway, trying to figure out an escape. America had him pinned to the table before he could even try anything. "France, huh? I know you could do way better than a jerk like him." He leaned down, smirking, until his face was only inches away from England's. "Though seeing you kiss him was fairly effective in pissing me right the fuck off." His smirk got wider as England's body tensed, his eyes searching for any exit as his breaths became shallow pants. "After all, you're mine. Maybe I do need to go through with the cage bit." England's already wide eyes widened further at this as he yelled at America, frantic with fear and adrenaline. America just smirked and captured the pleading lips with his own.

-0-

"America-San was really angry when I was on the phone with him..." Japan looked down into his tea worriedly as he sat across from France. "I'm worried about what we got Igirisu-San into..."

"I'm sure Angleterre can take care of himself around Amerique." France smiled at Japan, his words calming the Asian country. Little did Japan know that France had been having the exact same thoughts._ We all have monsters hiding within us that usually only awaken during war...but I'm afraid that Amerique's might have woken up during this. And I doubt Angleterre can handle that monster. But this is all his fault anyway..._Frannce stood suddenly, startling Japan. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go check on them, alright?"

-0-

England turned his head away, gasping for the air he had been denied during the kiss. America hadn't let him go when he needed air, and had hardly let him go when he himself needed to breath. "A-Americ-" England simply closed his eyes when he was pulled into another probing kiss, unable to fight back due to both his hands being secured above his head by one of America's. As soon as he was released, he looked into the man's eyes, hoping to find even a shred of sanity or sympathy. "America, please...stop this nonsense..."

"Nonsense? Nonsense is you rejecting me for no reason other than a fake excuse even you aren't dumb enough to believe!" England flinched at the words. "You mother fucking selfish asshole!" England shuddered at America's screaming, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. "Oh, gonna cry are you? You're gonna play the victim here? Gonna try to gain sympathy just like you did during the revolution?" America couldn't even believe that he was saying what he was at this point, his inner self becoming fearful. "You've never been the fucking victim whenever I was involved! I always was! And you always tried to make it seem like you were!" America closed his eyes, not wanting to see England's reaction. "Before the revolution, I felt like I was being tortured! I couldn't stand it! And during the revolution, I lost the only thing I had ever truly loved! I tore it apart! I lost everything! Because I lost you, England...Do you know how fucking badly that hurts? And you act like you were the victim there!" America opened his eyes at a strange noise he couldn't place. Blue eyes widened at the sight beneath him. England had tears falling down his face, his watery emerald eyes focused on the ceiling to the right of America. He was sobbing, his thin frame shaking as he produced the sounds that had broken America out of his stupor. When he noticed America staring at him, he instinctively closed his eyes and sobbed louder. "England...Oh my God, England...I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't come here to make you cry...I...I don't know why I came here..." He let go of England's wrists and stood, looking away in a mixture of embarrassment and fear. However, he was shocked when he suddenly felt srms wrap around his neck and a warm body press into his. "E-England?" He was suddenly holding the shaking frame as close as possible, fighting back tears of his own. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He hadn't wanted this. Hadn't wanted to make England cry.

"America...I love you, you bloody git. I've always loved you..." England sobs quieted, America's touch calming him as the man stroked his back and hair. "But I can't...I can't stand the thought of you leaving me again. I don't want to take that chance...Not when I love you this much..." england buuried his face in America's neck, the younger of the two gasping at how wet it was. How many tears England had shed because of him..."It's a risk I'm not willing to take. I just don't want to lose you."

"And you won't, England. I swear on the existance of hamburgers that I'll stay by your side, even if you leave mine."

England chuckled, the vibrations feeling strange but comfortable to America. "Now why would I ever do something like that?"

-0-

France smiled at the two and backed out of the kitchen, making his way out of England's house without getting noticed. He returned to where he left Japan with a smile on his face. "Those two will be fine."


End file.
